Plug-in Hybrid and fully electric vehicles have become increasingly popular in recent years. These vehicles typically utilize traction motors. Some traction motors have a wound rotor and use a rotary transformer to pass electrical power from a stationary side (i.e., a stator) to a rotating side (i.e., a rotor). Current traction motor configurations also utilize a separate resolver to determine an angular position of the motors rotor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the size and cost of the traction motor. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.